Ayumi Hamasaki Discografía
La discografía 'de [[Ayumi Hamasaki|'Ayumi Hamasaki]], consta de once álbumes de estudio original, cuarenta y nueve sencillos, cinco álbumes recopilatorios, diecinueve remix álbumes, dieciocho DVDs de conciertos, y cuatro box sets. Ayumi lanzó su primer álbum, ''Nothing from Nothing'' (1995), en Nippon Columbia. Sin embargo, el álbum no salió en el Oricon, y la discográfica lo dejó caer. Hamasaki más tarde firmó para Avex Trax, lanzó una serie de singles en 1998 seguida de su primer álbum bajo esta discográfica, ''A Song for XX'', en 1999. Hasta la fecha, Hamasaki ha vendido alrededor de 79 millones de discos en Asia, 54 millones de los cuales son de Japón solo, y es uno de los músicos de Japón que más vende. De acuerdo con el Oricon, es el tercero artista japonés que más vende de todos los tiempos. Álbumes Álbumes de Estudio Mini Álbumes Álbumes Recopilatorios Álbumes Remix Sencillos ;Footnotes: * — = N/A Otras Canciones Sencillos Alemania Sencillos no regulares Otras apariciones Temas y tie-ins Las canciones de Ayumi Hamasaki son ampliamente utilizadas para promover productos, películas y eventos. Ella ha aparecido en cerca de 650 anuncios en la televisión. * "+" – Ayu Ready? Tema final * "About You" – Morinaga Bake * "Alterna" – Panasonic Lumix * "And Then" – Aube Crush Pearl * "And Then" – JT Peach Water * "Angel's Song" – Panasonic D–Snap * "Appears" – Aube Crush Pearl * "Appears" – Lawson Ticket Service * "Ballad" – NHK's serial Soukyuu no Subaru theme song (Dorama) * "Because of You" – Panasonic Lumix * "Blossom" – Zespri Kiwi * "Blue Bird" – Dwango * "Blue Bird" – Mu–mo.net * "Blue Bird" – Zespri gold * "Bold & Delicious" – Panasonic D–Dock * "Bold & Delicious" – Panasonic D–Snap * "Bold & Delicious" – Panasonic D–Snap Audio * "Born to Be..." – Mu–mo.net * "Born to Be..." – Nittele: 2006 Winter Olympics * "Boys & Girls" – AUBE'99 * "Carols" – Panasonic Lumix * "Carols (Classical Version)" – Panasonic Lumix * "Daybreak" – Panasonic * "Daybreak" – Panasonic D–Dock * "Daybreak (Hal's Mix 2002)" – Panasonic Lumix * "Dearest" – Sunrise (company) Inuyasha Ending theme (anime) * "Dearest" – Tu–Ka mobile phones * "Decision" – music.jp * "Depend on You" – CDTV ending theme (Tv–show) * "Depend on You" – Sony PlayStation software サウザンドアームズ * "Don't Look Back" – Panasonic FX66/ZX3 * "Duty" – Takano Yuri Beauty Clinic * "End of the World" – Tu–Ka mobile phones * "End Roll" "HAL's mix"– Morinaga * "Endless Sorrow" – ドラマ“昔の男”主題歌 (Drama) * "Ever Free (Acoustic Orchestra)" – ドラマ“天気予報の恋人”挿入歌 (Drama) * "Everlasting Dream (Rainbow Drew Drop Remix)" – Panasonic 77MD * "Everywhere Nowhere" – Panasonic MJ55 * "Evolution" – Kose Visee * "Fairyland" – Camellia Diamonds * "Fairyland" – Mu–mo.net * "Fairyland" – Music Fighter opening theme (Tv–show) * "Fairyland" – Nissan X–TRAIL CUP * "Fairyland" – SPORTS Urugusu (Tv–show) * "Far Away" – Tu–Ka mobile phones * "Fated" – Distance love (film) * "Fated" – Kaidan (film) * "Fly High" – Fifth Seasons * "Fly High" – Lawson Ticket Service * "Fly High" – Lycos * "For My Dear" – Morinaga Monburan * "Forgiveness" – 高原へいらっしゃい”主題歌 (drama) * "Free & Easy" – Panasonic 57MD * "Game" – Panasonic PM700MD * "Glitter" – Distance love (film) * "Glitter" – Music.jp * "Glitter" – Zespri gold * "Glitter (Soul Central Mix)" – Mu–mo.net * "Grateful Days" – ayuready Ending theme * "Green" – Panasonic Lumix (Advertisement) * "Hanabi" – Tu–Ka mobile phones * "Heartplace" – Panasonic Lumix * "Heaven" – SHINOBI Heart Under Blade (film) * "I Am..." – Kose Visee * "Immature" – JT Peach Water * "Independent" – THE BASEBALL 2002 (Tv–show) * "Inspire" – Avex Audition 2004 * "Inspire" – New York Guggenheim Museum Exhibition * "Is This Love?" – Morinaga Bake * "It Was (Island Mix) – Mu–mo.net * "July 1" – Kose Visee * "Kanariya (radio edit)" – CDTV Opening theme (Tv–show) * "Ladies Night: Another Night" – Panasonic Lumix * "Last Links" – TBS Ending theme (Tv–show) * "Life" – music.jp * "Love: Destiny" – Semi–Double (Drama) * "Love: Since 1999" – Semi–Double (Drama) * "M" – Tu–Ka mobile phones * "Microphone" – Honda Zest Spark * "Mirrorcle World" – Panasonic FX–35 * "Moments" – Ayu Ready? Ending theme (Tv–show) * "Moments" – Kose Visee * "Moments" – Fullmetal Alchemist Soundtrack * "Monochrome" – JT Peach Water * "Moon" – Honda Zest Spark * "My Name's Women" – Panasonic D–snap * "Naturally" – Kose Visee * "Naturally (Dolly remix)" – Kose Visee * "Never Ever" – Kirin Supli * "Never Ever" – Lawson Ticket Service * "Next Level" – Panasonic Lumix FX–40 * "No More Words" – Sunrise (company) Inuyasha Ending theme (anime) * "No Way to Say" – Panasonic MJ57 * "No Way to Say" – テレビ“恋するハニカミ (Tv–show) * "Ourselves" – Kose Visee * "Part of Me" – Panasonic Lumix * "Poker Face" – CDTV opening theme (Tv–show) * "Rainbow" – ayu ready? ending theme (Tv–show) * "Rainbow" – Panasonic Lumix * "Rainy Day" – Capcom Onimusha: Dawn of Dreams ending theme (video game) * "Real Me" – Fifth Seasons * "Real Me" – Panasonic D–snap * "Rule" – Dragonball Evolution theme song (film) * "Seasons" – ドラマ“天気予報の恋人”主題歌 (Drama) * "Seasons (Acoustic Orchestra)" – ドラマ“天気予報の恋人”挿入歌 (Drama) * "Seasons (D–Z Blue Sunbeam Mix)" – Kose Visee * "Secret" – Confessions of Pain (film) * "Someday My Prince Will Come" – Walt Disney Snow White * "Sparkle" – Honda Zest Spark * "Startin'" – Capcom Onimusha: Dawn of Dreams opening theme (video game) * "Startin'" – Mu–mo.net * "Step You" – Panasonic D–Snap Audio * "Step You" – Panasonic SD mini–compo * "Still Alone" – Takano Yuri Beauty Clinic * "Still Alone" – Inuyasha Soundtrack * "Sunset" – Panasonic Lumix * "Sunrise" – Dandy Daddy (Tv–show) * "Talkin' 2 Myself" – Panasonic Lumix * "To Be" – JT Peach Water * "To Be (Acoustic Orchestra)" – ドラマ“天気予報の恋人”挿入歌 (Drama) * "Too Late" – Honda Giorno Crea * "Too Late (Soul Solution Remix)" – Honda Giorno Crea * "Trauma" – JT Peach Water * "Trauma" – Chobits Season 1 or 2 ending * "Trust" – 花王“ソフィーナ オーブ ルージュフィーリア (film) * "Two of Us" – Sony PlayStation software サウザンドアームズ Ending theme * "Unite!" – Kirin Supli * "Vogue" – Kose Visee * "Vogue" "Kirari Natsu Ayu Mix" – Kose Visee * "Voyage" – “ayu ready?” Ending Theme (Tv–show) * "Voyage" – Tsuki ni shizumu Theme (film) * "Voyage" – ドラマ“マイリトルシェフ”主題歌 (Drama) * "Walking Proud" – Panasonic MJ59 * "We Wish" – Kose Visee * "Whatever" – 7–Eleven Valentine * "Whatever" – ASAYAN Ending theme (Tv–show) * "Who..." – Tsuki (movie) * "Will" – NRK Norwegian – World Championships Athletics 2007 * "Will" – Panasonic Lumix * "You" – Aasayan ending theme (Tv–show) * "You" – Forecast 2–weekly Lens * "You were..." – Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure Japanese version theme song (film) Vinyls Vinilos Japón * June 5, 1999 – Depend on You * June 19, 1999 – A Song for XX * June 19, 1999 – From Your Letter * June 19, 1999 – Poker Face * June 19, 1999 – Signal * July 3, 1999 – Hana * July 3, 1999 – Powder Snow * July 3, 1999 – Trust * July 3, 1999 – Wishing * July 3, 1999 – As If... * July 17, 1999 – Friend II * July 17, 1999 – Two of Us * July 17, 1999 – You * August 11, 1999 – Ayu-mi-x Box Set * 1999 – Boys & Girls * October 6, 1999 – A - Side NYC * October 6, 1999 – A - Side TYO * October 18, 1999 – Super Eurobeat J-EURO 1 * January 28, 2000 – Appears/Whatever * March 22, 2000 – Appears * May 31, 2000 – Ayu-mi-x II Version Jpn * October 10, 2000 – Far Away * October 10, 2000 – Vogue * October 10, 2000 – Seasons * December 27, 2000 – Audience * December 27, 2000 – Surreal * February 1, 2001 – Ayu-mi-x III Promo * July 14, 2001 – Evolution * July 14, 2001 – M * August 11, 2001 – Endless Sorrow * August 11, 2001 – Never Ever * August 11, 2001 – Unite! * September 16, 2001 – M * September 26, 2001 – Excerpts from Ayu-mi-x-III-1 * September 26, 2001 – Excerpts from Ayu-mi-x-III-2 * September 26, 2001 – Excerpts from Ayu-mi-x-III-3 * October 2001 – Super Eurobeat Promo 1 * October 2001 – Super Eurobeat Promo 2 * November 11, 2001 – M * July 13, 2002 – Daybreak * July 13, 2002 – Dearest * November 2005 – Super J-Trance Promo Vinilos EEUU * 1999 — Boys & Girls * May 27, 2001 — Appears * June 12, 2001 — Kanariya * August 12, 2001 — Duty * August 12, 2001 — Evolution * September 2001 – Trauma * 2001 — M * 2001 — Too Late Vinilos Inglaterra * July 21, 2001 — Monochrome (486 Limited Edition) * 2001 — M Vinilos Alemania * November 15, 2002 – Connected - Part 1 * February 29, 2002 – Connected - Remixes * September 6, 2003 – M - Part 1 * September 26, 2003 – M - Part 2 * November 2, 2003 – M - Part 3 * January 16, 2004 – Depend on You - Part 1 * February 26, 2004 – Depend on You - Part 2 * September 2, 2004 – Naturally - Part 1 * September 16, 2004 – Naturally - Part 2 * February 17, 2005 – Appears * March 10, 2005 – Appears - Remixes * October 21, 2005 – Unite! 1 * October 24, 2005 – Unite! 2 Vinilos Belgica * December 11, 2002 — Connected Vinilos España * May 5, 2004 — M DVDs Video Álbumes *''A Film for XX'' (1999-09-15) *''A Clips'' (2000-02-23) *''Hamasaki Ayumi'' (2000-03-29) *''Vogue Far Away Seasons'' (2000-09-20) *''Surreal'' (2000-12-13) *''M'' (2001-02-07) *''Evolution'' (2001-06-13) *''A Clips Vol.2'' (2002-03-13)# 89,531 copies sold *''Someday My Prince Will Come'' (2002) *''Complete Clip Box'' (2004-02-25) Conciertos en DVDs *''Ayumi Hamasaki Concert Tour 2000 Vol.1'' (2000-09-27) #2 93,000 *''Ayumi Hamasaki Concert Tour 2000 Vol.2'' (2000-09-27) #1 99,000 *''Ayumi Hamasaki Countdown Live 2000-2001 A'' (2001-06-20) 138,000 *''Ayumi Hamasaki Dome Tour 2001 A'' (2001-12-12) #1 132,554 *''Ayumi Hamasaki Countdown Live 2001-2002 A'' (2003-01-29) 1 *''Ayumi Hamasaki Arena Tour 2002 A'' (2003-01-29) 6,583 *''Ayumi Hamasaki Stadium Tour 2002 A'' (2003-01-29) 14,306　 *''Ayumi Hamasaki Countdown Live 2002-2003 A'' (2003-01-29) 1 *''Ayumi Hamasaki Complete Live Box A'' (2003-01-29) 72,826 *''Ayumi Hamasaki A Museum: 30th Single Collection Live'' (2004-02-25) #1 102,000 copies sold *''Ayumi Hamasaki Arena Tour 2003-2004 A'' (2004-09-29) #2 69,829 *''Ayumi Hamasaki Countdown Live 2004-2005 A'' (2005-03-02) 66,674 *''Ayumi Hamasaki Arena Tour 2005 A: My Story'' (2005-08-24) 86,887 *''Ayumi Hamasaki Countdown Live 2005-2006 A'' (2006-03-23) #2 58,741 *''Ayumi Hamasaki Arena Tour 2006 A: (Miss)understood (2006-11-01) '#1''' 100,302 *''Ayumi Hamasaki Best of Countdown Live 2006-2007 A2 *''Ayumi Hamasaki Asia Tour 2007 A: Tour of Secret Live + Documentary'' #2 76,225 *''Ayumi Hamasaki Countdown Live 2007-2008 Anniversary'' #2 78,215 *''Ayumi Hamasaki Asia Tour 2008: 10th Anniversary'' #2 76,032 *''Ayumi Hamasaki Premium Countdown Live 2008-2009 A'' #1 69,120 *''Ayumi Hamasaki Arena Tour 2009 A: Next Level'' #2 84,484 1 Only in the complete live box. Total 72,826 copies sold 2 Only in the A Best 2: White CD+2DVD combo. DVD audio *Rainbow (2003-07-09) *Carols (2004-09-29) *My Story (2005-03-24) Videos Musicales (PV) # "Poker Face" # "You" # "Trust" # "For My Dear..." # "Depend on You" # "Whatever (version M)" # "Love: Destiny" # "To Be" # "Boys & Girls" # "Appears" # "Kanariya (Jonathan Peters Radio Mix) # "Fly High (Hal's Mix 2000) # "Vogue — Far Away — Seasons" # "Surreal" # "M" # "Evolution" # "Endless Sorrow" # "Dearest" # "Daybreak (Hal's Mix 2002)" # "Free & Easy" # "Connected" # "Voyage" # "Real Me" # "Rainbow" # "Ourselves" # "Grateful Days" # "Hanabi: Episode II" # "Forgiveness" # "No Way to Say" # "Because of You" # "Angel's Song" # "Moments" # "Inspire" # "Game" # "Carols" # "About You" # "Walking Proud" # "Humming 7/4" # "Step You" # "Is This Love?" # "My Name's Women" # "Fairyland" # "Alterna" # "Heaven" # "Bold & Delicious" # "Pride" # "Rainy Day" # "Ladies Night" # "Startin'" # "Born to Be...." # "Blue Bird" # "Beautiful Fighters" # "Jewel" # "Momentum" # "1 Love" # "Part of Me" # "Glitter" # "Fated" # "Talkin' 2 Myself" # "Decision" # "Together When..." # "(Don't) Leave Me Alone" # "Marionette" # "Mirrorcle World" # "Green" # "Days" # "Next Level" # "Rule" # "Sparkle" # "Curtain Call" # "Sunset" # "Sunrise" # "You Were..." # "Ballad" # "Microphone" # "Don't Look Back" # "Sexy Little Things" # "Lady Dynamite" # "Moon" # "crossroad" # "blossom" # "Virgin Road" # "Sweet Season" ;Versiones Alternativas: # "Dearest (Laugh & Peace Mix)" # "Dearest (Acoustic Piano Version)" # "M (Above & Beyond Remix)" Enlaces * The official online collection of all of Hamasaki's music videos (also includes making-of videos and commercials) * Ayumi Hamasaki's official English-language website Categoría:Discografías